The War of Biscuits
by xaDarkAngelax
Summary: Includes Fem!Canada and Fem!Britain
1. The Birthday

**Written by me and my friend, AquaT 474~!**

~PROLOGUE~

In 2045, Europe was in a state harmony and balance with the English Empire in the world. Taking over all countries in Europe except Spain and Italy as the countries are taken over with secret groups in the making.

Chapter 1 - The Birthday

Alice's reign had become 27 years old and celebrated the event all by herself. She knew that she was alone and all her friends had left her. She even remembered the day when she broke up with her American boyfriend, Alfred. She teared a little but remembered her mission. "I hope I am making you proud Mama Wanetta. I may have power but all of my friends are gone." Just then, a loud rumbling of thunder rolled through the sky, startling Alice. She thought it was just the thunder but what she didn't know was that it was much more.

~Meanwhile~

Spain was simply enjoying his evening with some hot cocoa, his churros, and a nice movie. Until…

"Ooooohhhhh Antoniooooooooooo!" exclaimed Feliciano, the Italian coward.

The poor Hispanic, still readily able to help, says, "Yes, my Ita-chan."

"Can you be the nice big brother you are… and make me like, every single pasta you can!?" said the Italian with an over-excited face, stopping the Spaniard from saying no.

"Oh Ita-chan, I would love to but I have no idea how to make-" Antonio began.

"I can teach you!" exclaimed Feliciano look at bottom, over-flowing with joy.

"Oh, OK" said the Spaniard, nervously. Scratching the back of his head.

"Yay! This would be so much fun-" Feliciano started before speeding up his speech until Antonio can barely understand. "And we can make pasta, and we can make-a some pizza, and we can make a whole-a bunch of desserts-a and we can do everything that all family should do forever-a, and ever, and ever, and-a ever, and ev-"

Antonio, getting a headache from all of the Italian's talking, groans because he isn't looking forward to all of the things Feliciano had listed. But then suddenly, the phone rings. It was Germany.

"Feliciano, can you go pick up the phone please?" sighed the Spaniard, relieved to be saved by the phone.

"Ciao~!?" exclaimed the Italian into the phone.

"Hallo, is Italy there?" said Germany, weakly.

"Whaaaaat!? Doitsu! Doitsu! Is that you?" asked the concerned Italian.

"Italia, it's me. I need your help!" Germany shouted.

"..." Feliciano was all in for helping his beloved friend, but then he started thinking back to when he left.

"I'm sorry Doitsu…"

"Please, Italia! I was set up...I need you" Germany said desperately.

"..." The Italian hung up the phone before the German could plead for help.

"Please, Feliciano. You know for sure...that you...make my life complete" Germany finished.

"... Antonio-a…?"

"Yes, my Ita-chan?"

"... I don't-a feel so good..."

"Why is that?"

Feliciano starts to tear up a bit. "I… I don't know.", stated the Italian.

"Please tell me Ita-chan

"It's just that… he was my best friend…"

"Uuh...who were you talking to on the phone?"

"... Doitsu.."

"WHAAAT!?" questioned Antonio, "BAKAAA!" and he flips a table.

The Italian faced the other direction in shame.

"I'm calling him back!"

"Don't..."

"Shut up Baka!" says Spain, surprisingly despite his always joyful attitude, and calls Ludwig back up.

"Hallo?" greets Germany on the other line.

"Hola, prima! Como estas? Oh never mind that now. WHERE ARE YOU!?" demands Antonio.

"Yes ENGLISH THANK YOU" the Italian left angrily because he misses Doitsu. Spain feels mocked but ignores Germany.

"Sooo?" Spain urged, making a motion with his hand implying that he wants Ludwig to continue his sentence.

"Please you need to help me!" exclaimed the German.

"Of course, Ludwig. But how can I help if you are taking forever!" screamed the Spaniard in a panic calming himself down with his famous Spanish charm.

"Please! You need to find me. I'm at-". The German was interrupted by the phone line going dead.

"Ger-Germany?" whispered the frightened Hispanic.

Suddenly, a voice was brought back to life but it wasn't Germany's. It was a voice that was known by too many people. Italy had come back into the room hearing the voice on the other line. The two European men were as scared as they could be. The voice began to speak.

"Why, hello." said the voice of Alice Kirkland.

"..." silence for a good ten minutes.

"So you thought you could escape me, my...little 'friends'" said the English woman evilly followed by the sound of a whip and Germany's screams.

"So you think you would slide by huh well-" said Alice not towards the phone and followed by more whipping and a more feminine scream.

Italy, concerned, raced toward the phone and tried to find the source of the screams he knew too well.

"H-H-How did she c-capture-" began Antonio.

"Maddie!" finished Feliciano.

Canada's sister had always been very lovely to Italy's eyes. He couldn't understand how or why she was captured. He had no intention of saving Germany but he only thought of one thing. She must be saved.

**~~~~~Stay tuned for more!~~~~~**


	2. The Attack Route

A week later it was late at night around 10 o' clock. Italia was up strategizing a way to get his beloved Maddie back, but there was one problem- he didn't know where she was. He became frustrated, throwing one of Antonio's prized glass turtle figurines against the wall, causing it to shatter to pieces and angering the Spaniard. Antonio walked into the room and gasped at the glass shards everywhere. He has had enough of the Italian's terrible attitude and behavior.

"Uuh … Ita-chan I'm sorry about Maddie and all but … you are kind of breaking my things … my prized possessions actually. Would you mind not throwing things across the room?" said the blunt Spaniard but burning with anger on the inside.

"Ugh Antonio just shut-a up already!" exclaimed the furious Italian. He walked over to the Spaniard and punched him in the face, causing the Spanish man to bleed from his mouth.

"YA KNOW I TRIED TO BE NICE BUT NOW YOU'RE JUST ACTING LIKE UN PUTO!" said the furious Spaniard

"SHUT UP ALREADY" the angry- for no reason- Italian yelled as he pushed the Spaniard. "I HATE YOU!"

Heart-broken, Antonio says, "I've done everything for you and this is how you treat me!?"

"You haven't done anything for me you freaking idiot!"

Antonio exploded in anger and started punching Italia in the gut.

The two start fighting on the floor and cursing at each other in different languages. Soon Spain pins Italy to the ground, which wasn't at all hard.

"Ouch mio riccio~!"*** exclaimed the Italian in pain.

"WAAAIIIT! This isn't getting us anywhere Italia and no where near your dear Canadia!"

At that moment, the phone rang again.

Slowly, Antonio walked towards the phone. The Italian sprung up, panting out of breath.

The Spaniard shakily picked up the phone and was not surprised to hear that sly voice. It was Feliciano's precious Canadia with a small, raspy, hoarse voice.

Antonio handed the phone off too the Italian.

"I-Italy?" The Canadian sounded awfully weak as she asked for her love after a series of harsh coughing. Feliciano started to tear up as he heard his beloved Canadia gasping for air with every breath she took.

"Canadia…"

"Please. You have to find me. I'm dy-" She was interrupted by a number of severe coughs.

The two men were standing still for a good five minutes. They were frozen in both movement and thought. The Spaniard persevered despite this horrifying thought and spoke.

"M-M-Maddie? ¿Dónde estás?" Antonio said trembling.

Canada responded with great and phlegmy coughs.

The two men have been afraid of life ever since the empire started and they couldn't handle it. They had no idea what to do. Until...Italy had an idea. He was restless.

He had stood up all night planning his next move and worked out an entire plan on how to find Maddie… that was until his brother had been taken. British army men barged through the door and usurped his brother. Italy tried to stop them, but he wasn't strong enough. His brother was gone. Wisped away into the night. Until everyone that Italy cared about was gone. He had to find them. And very soon at that point.


End file.
